Guts
The character featured in this article is sometimes referred to as "Gatts". is the main protagonist of Berserk. He was the former raid unit leader of the mercenary group known as the Band of the Hawk. Appearance Guts - Golden Age 1997.png|Guts' appearance for the Golden Age arc. Guts.jpg|Guts' appearance for the Black Swordsman arc. Black Swordsman Guts from Berserk Musou.jpg|Guts' appearance during the second half of the Conviction arc. Guts is a rather tall man, standing at 6'8" or 204cmBerserk Official Guide Book with a strong, heavily scarred muscular frame. His short, black hair is fitted with pointy spikes. At the base of his hairline, he allows a few strands to hang just above his forehead. Thus, his haircut most closely resembles a crew cut. While, at first glance, he appears to be in his thirties after the 'Golden Age arc', he is actually only in his twenties at this point; only, he has been hardened by a lifetime of war. He bears a scar, crossing the bridge of his nose, which was inflicted to him by his foster father during his childhood. His right eye is closed indefinitely. In place of his severed left forearm, Guts is outfitted with a prosthetic limb fitted with an arm cannon. Furthermore, the palm of the metal limb's hand has a magnet, which allows Guts to grasp, along with his remaining arm, the incredibly massive Dragonslayer – his weapon of choice. During the Golden Age arc, before the loss of his right eye and left forearm, Guts wears a tan-to-brown colored set of armor that transitions from leather to a harder material. In addition to this equipment, he is mostly seen in battle wearing a uniquely shaped head-guard that protects all but his mouth. He later discards the helmet upon leaving the Hawks (along with the sword he was using up to that point, due to it having been broken in battle by Boscogn). Guts Volume 38 Cover Fantasia.png|Guts as he currently appears. Guts3.png|Guts in the Berserker Armor Guts' armor is later updated by Rickert in the birth ceremony chapter, causing its plates to bear great resemblance to the Berserker Armor that he would wear later on. Shortly following the battle against Slan, and later, against Grunbeld, Guts switches the regular plates of his armor for the Berserker Armor. The first use of the armor causes the Beast of Darkness to shape the armor, and also turns a portion of his black hair white. Personality Guts has what could be the most complex personality in the entire series. It could be said that due to this complex personality, he is perhaps the most "human" out of the characters introduced, demonstrating significant shifts in character as he ages. Being born from a bloody situation and forced into a life of violence, Guts had hardly any time to live like a normal child. While he experienced moments of happiness and joy, his true passion was warped into desiring the fight, mostly to gain Gambino's favor and later to satisfy his own fighting abilities. After successfully killing the first person in what would eventually be a list of hundreds, Guts tempered himself to become stronger, eventually building a strong and very personal relationship with the blade he wields. During his time with the Band of the Hawk, Guts had also told Casca that he was only ever happy when wielding his sword. After leaving the Hawks, Guts appreciates his bond with his sword and realizes that he wants to create his own sparks. This connection with sparks causes him to uncharacteristically and gratefully thank Judeau when the latter uses the light from sparks to briefly identify the locations of the attacking Bākiraka assassins in their effort to save Griffith. As a child, he attempted to make something of a family between his adoptive mother and father, though the former was struck by an illness, dying early on and the latter rarely gave his approval despite how much Guts desired it. Seeing Gambino and Shisu as his adoptive parents, Guts has never thought about his birth parents, putting Gambino as the closest thing he had to a father, despite the mercenary leader's attempt to kill him. Guts sinks into depression after accidentally killing Gambino in self-defense, with only himself left as a reminder of his early life. In the four years he travels around with various mercenary groups, it is shown that Guts had not grown close to anybody until meeting Griffith and the Band of the Hawk. Outwardly displaying a lonely, though arrogant teenage persona, Guts grows close to the Hawks throughout his three years with them, even disregarding Corkus' negativity in greater light of his conflicts with Casca and adapting to the rough mercenary persona shared by the Hawks. Only after talking to Gaston moments before the Eclipse does Guts realize that the Hawks were a family to him and that he was too stubborn to admit it. The Eclipse's occurrence causes the Hawks to be sacrificed, and Guts, upon waking up after four days of rest, ran outside Godo's elven mine and cried upon remembering the Hawks' deaths. Guts later accepts his loneliness after realizing the demonic nature of the enemies he will face. When he realizes that his actions were indirectly the cause for the Hawks' deaths, he admits that he had no right to avenge them and focuses on finding a cure for Casca's mental instability. Later, Isidro, Farnese, and Serpico resolve to join him, and Guts admits that he never knew that he would have comrades again seeing this as a new light in his life. Guts most softest side is only ever shown with his lover Casca, whom he cares about more than anything else in the world. Casca is the first person he didn't mind touching him since being attacked by Donovan and began to form feelings for her when she slept naked with him to keep him warm. Guts would detest the arguments he had with Casca and would become furious with her when he claimed he didn't care for his fellow Hawks, Guts also disliked her fierce loyalty to Griffith and anytime she blamed him for Griffith's injuries. Much of this anger came from his own secret unrequited feelings for her, despite his bitterness Guts protected her from all harm during the battle against Adon though he received arrows wounds for his heroics. Guts also discovered the reason Casca had fainted was because she was having her period during battle, causing Guts to acknowledge the struggles of being a woman, though he still got angry at Casca for risking her life by keeping it a secret. Guts was very unguarded around Casca after that, even confiding his own dreams with her and told her of his desire to get out of Griffith's shadow. Guts soon began to seek her company out more, even picking her up and carrying her off the battlefield after seizing Doldrey Castle, he also thought she looked beautiful in a dress at the victory party (and even danced with her in the movies). Judeau could see Guts was falling for her and asked Guts whether he liked to hold her in his arms. Guts stated that no matter how he felt, Casca would only be in love with Griffith. When Guts returned to Hawks after leaving them, he could no longer hold back his feeling for her, so when she nearly committed suicide over the falls, he grabbed her and pulled her up. Casca began to weep but Guts kissed her which she returned gratefully. Before making love, Casca felt like she was betraying herself after loving and admiring Griffith for so long, Guts told her she was strong enough make her decisions and for just for this occasion to go with her instincts, comforting her. Half way through intercourse, Guts flash backed to when he was being raped by Donovan and being told he should have never been born by Gambino, causing him to strangle Casca and nearly killing her without realizing it. Letting go he was horrified, he began to cry for the first time in many years, telling Casca about his past. Guts apologized for ruining her moment, but Casca comforts him like he'd done for her and they embrace each other once more. Afterwards almost without realizing it, Guts became very protective of Casca after that, becoming furious if any man apart from him and Hawks touched her and slicing up Wyald when he attempt to rape Casca. It's for this reason that Guts almost went insane when Griffith raped a helpless Casca in front of him going so far as to sliced off his own forearm to save her. Despite hating and rejecting the Demon Child that Casca give birth to and refusing to acknowledge it as his "child", after traveling with his new party and encountering a mysterious child during a full moon, he begins to think of it and wonder if he was "still out there wandering the night all by himself". This implies that Guts may feel a certain degree of paternity towards the child. On the other hand Guts is very much a "father figure" to many of the children he meets on his travels, such as Rickert, Jill, Isidro and Schierke. While Guts does not view them in the same light, he is still very protective over them possibly due to abuse he suffered in his own childhood. Having been raped by Donovan at an early age, Guts has developed an aversion to being touched by other men. When Guts is suddenly touched by another man, he will react violently to the person touching him, only reacting curiously when he realizes that Casca slept with him to keep him warm. Later, after he wakes up on Roderick's ship, Guts inwardly hopes that Roderick did not revive him by performing mouth to mouth resuscitation. The three years he spends with the Hawks largely downplays this paranoia as he becomes more friendly with the Raiders, only starting up again when he makes love to Casca. This later allows him to leave behind his fear of being touched. The Eclipse causes him to take up this fear again in a way largely related to the first. Notably, his right eye's last sight is of Casca being raped by Femto, while he was held down by an Apostle and unable to do more than watch. Guts' sword is also tied to his instinct for survival, saving him when he is attacked by a drunken Gambino and later when he is attacked by a pack of wolves. In both cases, Guts did not intend to kill his attacker and in the latter case, even resigned himself to death before realizing how much he wanted to live. Hearing Griffith's conceptualization of a true friend elicits a resolution from Guts not to be swallowed up in Griffith's dream. His "struggler" attitude towards most things, however, has a rebound in which Guts realizes the true value of what he had left behind after he has lost it. All this combined serves to fuel Guts' large disregard of and hatred towards the concept of fate. He displays a similar, though more mellow, disregard of God, simply shrugging it off as a dark joke compared to his heated response to fate. Guts has a very tactical personality. When he is not enraged, he will study his opponent thoroughly if given the opportunity. He has become a brilliant warrior because of this, and on-top of his normal survival instincts, this advantage of his brain allows him to survive some of the most difficult battles. He is prone to using decoys and tricks to defeat his larger enemies, on-top of evasive maneuvers and hiding, while looking for a weak spot. In his Berserk Mode, however, Guts acts as a wild animal with only the will to kill and survive. He will use anything that he can forge as a weapon (even an Apostle's horn). If he's not in his Berserk Mode, sometimes Guts enters a sort of kill mode that causes his eyes to fade slightly but become very serious, thus showing his resolve and determination to kill anything in his way to achieve victory. Guts is subject to blood lust, getting an intense bestial satisfaction off of killing other people almost to the degree that he could be considered somewhat psychotic. He will occasionally grin in such a manner that makes him appear to be a demon, and loves the feeling of killing scum. He's always open for a challenge, and does not mind literally crushing someone's body and internal organs to employ his battle techniques. That being said, Guts has no morals on how he kills people and will easily slaughter almost anyone without giving it a second thought. The only cases where Guts has ever been forced to hesitate during his killing rage or bloodlust is when his target is or is near a child, as when forced to behead Collette when her body was possessed by evil spirits, he vomited into his hand, though he acted like he didn't care to Puck saying he couldn't mourn over every ant he crushed in quest for vengeance. Guts faced this problem again in the Lost Children arc after burning what he thought were just elve-shaped apostles were actually in fact children who had been turned into Apostles by Rosine and reverted back to children when they were burned, Guts was stricken by this and the villagers accused him of being a mass child killer and chased him out town and later told the Holy Iron Chain Knights of Guts's supposed atrocities. Guts (though horrified with himself) decided that he would kill all apostles even if they were children. Though stuck to this mentality, Guts hesitated when Jill came within reach of his blade while killing spirits and did he's best to keep out harm's way, even slicing open a egg sac to douse Jill when she caught fire. However when Jill protected a defeated Rosine from Guts' conviction, Guts was prepared to slice though her but hesitated long enough for Jill's father Zepek and the Holy Iron Chain Knights to drive him away. Afterwards The Beast of Darkness introduced its self and mocked Guts for his hesitation. Early in the manga, Guts valued life according to strength: the weaker the being, the more it deserved to die, with a measure of nonchalance toward bystanders and those caught in the crossfire. This leads to conflict with Puck, whose happiness and morality contrasts with Guts' morbidity and borderline immorality. In the Band of the Hawk, Guts is casual with its members and acts rowdy, reckless and sometimes goofy (especially in certain situations with Griffith). When it comes to close friends such as Casca and Judeau, he will smile and talk with them on an even level, being very interested in sharing his own thoughts, but keeping his secrets as well. Guts has a lustful side, but has only ever showed it with Casca and the Female Apostle (only so he could kill her). After taking away Casca's virginity, he claimed she enthralled him and he wanted to have her "a thousand more times" before he would be satisfied, making Casca blush. It is due to this strong attraction to her, that Guts is frustrated he can no longer love or even touch her Casca after the Eclipse. Due to her degraded mental state, a frustration brought to a peak by the Beast of Darkness who tried to get Guts to ravage Casca when she was naked and vulnerable but Guts held back and only managed to kiss her and bite her breast, thanks to Farnese Guts now only loves Casca from afar. Apart from Casca, Guts is remarkably restrained when it comes to other women (especially compared to most men of his world). Even when Farnese straddled him naked (while possessed) Guts only wish for her to get off him and when Slan-who thrives on lust, trapped him Guts only expressed disgust towards her. He treats the Apostles as targets that deserve to die, and while some he kills quickly, others he would not mind calling out for the terrible things they do, wanting them to feel pain, getting a sick satisfaction from some of it. Guts is, first and foremost, an incredibly resilient man. Despite the hardships he's been meant to suffer from his cursed birth, he has grown and changed considerably, gaining in both strength of body and mind. The brash stubbornness of his youth has melted into a somewhat "worldly" view on things and the people around him; he's come to realize over time what matters most to him and what he is willing to sacrifice to protect it - everything. He gives of himself relentlessly for the sake of those precious few who've managed to fight their ways into his heart despite the long voyage it took to get there; Guts is both incredibly loyal and incredibly selfless, though this was not always the case. It took unfathomable loss for him to finally understand what his priorities truly were. He holds himself at an arm's length to most, preferring to keep his distance in order to protect those around him; cursed with the Brand of Sacrifice, Guts is a veritable 'demon beacon'; the mark on the base of his neck is like a magnet, drawing in all the wretched creatures of the shadows and darkness. Anyone around him is guaranteed to become entrapped in the endless battles Guts is forced to partake in, as he's constantly under attack. However, it isn't only by fault of the Brand that Guts keeps from forming many personal relationships. He still feels a deep, strong sense of loss and longing after the betrayal of the man he viewed as his best friend, Griffith, and the transformation of the woman he loves, Casca. Dealing with both of these issues on a daily basis has left him emotionally damaged, likely beyond repair, but has given him insight into himself and others he wouldn't have possessed otherwise. Beneath the outer layers of his personality - the regret, the longing, the emotional distance, is an insatiable anger and blood lust that cannot hope to be tamed nor satisfied. With the usage of the Berserker Armor, he's constantly engaged in battle with himself in order to keep these emotions in check, lest he let his rage win out and he becomes a mindless beast unable to determine friend from foe. The nature of these feelings are clear: his hatred and pain caused by Griffith's betrayal, his actions, the loss of the Band of the Hawk, everything that happened to Casca, being made to watch her rape and subsequent loss of mental capacities, his disgust and loathing for the God Hand. His hatred for demons, and anything resembling them, is considerable. In fact, it has been subtly demonstrated that Guts may suffer from a kind of dementia brought on by post-traumatic stress. There have been times when he has hallucinated about The Beast of Darkness, the mental projection of all the pain and anguish he has suffered. The fact that the visions of the beast appear when he is awake indicate that he may also be suffering from a form of schizophrenia, as the beast has a life of its own and speaks to Guts as if it is someone else. Guts refuses to acknowledge the concept that humanity's fate has been pre-determined or previously ordained; he fights against his own as being Branded for the Sacrifice, and is determined to see the end to God Hand - Griffith in particular. However, in the face of seeing Casca well again, even revenge had taken a back seat to attempting to bring her back and find some way to protect those he loves against the onslaught of Apostles and demons that they attract. Upon finding Casca could indeed be cured Guts gained a new sense of hope and even happiness and was disappointed when Hanafubuku denied his request to let him help with Casca's healing process but trusted Schierke and Farnese to get the job done. Berserk Mode (Black Berserker Rage for Guts) is a special sub-genre of personality that activates in people that are typically prominent in rage and is used mostly in battle. While in "berserk mode", it is as if nothing can get through to the person and they will kill multiple enemies with increased stamina, endurance and adrenaline. This state allows someone to surpass human limitations and throw away their fears in order to survive, which Guts displays quite often in dangerous situations. Abilities and Skills Master Swordsman: Sometime after being picked up by another band of mercenaries, and later travelling alone, Guts, with a smaller and duller sword, was able to defeat a larger, mace-wielding armored man, despite the fact that his sword was completely unable to break through his opponent's armor. This demonstrates Guts' ability to adapt with different, and even inferior, weapons. He also incorporates a left wrist guard to assist in blocking enemy attacks by placing it behind the blade of his sword rather than leverage his strength upon the handle. In his early twenties, as the Black Swordsman, Guts is shown to be a true master swordsman, even considered by the Count to be the greatest among all humans. Guts is shown to be able to block attacks faster than the human eye can see, and all with the insanely heavy Dragonslayer. With his vast arsenal, Guts is shown to be able to dispatch foes at any range, each weapon option growing in lethality as he gets closer. Immense Strength: Guts possesses titanic strength gained from a harsh childhood lived with a band of mercenaries. He has engaged and successfully triumphed against many human opponents such as Bazuso, Zondark and Boscogn. However, his greatest battles are against the horrific beings known as Apostles, who can transform into giant demons, easily surpassing groups of men. :Early Childhood: At the age of six, Guts began his training with Gambino, using a sword forged for adults even when the mercenaries watching suggested that he should use a sword more suited to his size. Even though he clearly struggles to wield the blade, Guts persists, managing to scratch Gambino's chin. Guts continues his training to the point where he can hold his own against full grown men. At the age of nine, he enters his first battle with a longsword and makes his first kill, albeit indirectly. However, he is later hit by a flail in the back and is almost killed, but is saved by Gambino's intervention. :Childhood: At the age of eleven, he is shown to have improved significantly. Able to wield his longsword with only a single hand, Guts goes as far as to kill a mounted general. Later, in self-defense, his body reacts on its own to defend himself against seven wolves, a feat made all the more impressive by two broken ribs and blood loss caused by a bolt wound, all received earlier after fleeing the band of mercenaries he was traveling with. :Late Teens: By his late teens, Guts is seen wielding a sword three times larger and three times heavier than a standard great sword. When none of all the men present upon a battlefield were willing to duel Bazuso, who has reputedly slain thirty men, Guts confidently steps forward and controls the whole fight. Though he almost dies due to his recklessness, his strength and willpower managed to see him through the fight. :Adulthood: As the Black Swordsman, Guts has gained herculean strength. He was able to punch a hole in a wall without using his prosthetic hand, was swinging the cumbersome Dragonslayer at speeds faster than the human eye can track and is capable enough to split a rock in two as stated by Serpico. His tenacity has also increased significantly, to the point where he outright resorts to injuring himself in order to gain the upper hand as shown when he fought against Rosine and The Count. Immense Endurance: Guts is seen by many as the personification of endurance and human willpower. Somehow Guts always manages to survive, even risking his life needlessly, as long as it was a risk that lay along a path to victory. Equipment *'Dragonslayer:' With this mighty blade forged by Godo, Guts can cleave through both armored knights and their horses with ease. The Dragonslayer is also extremely effective against all but the most heavily armored Apostles. The sword is so heavy that it can slice through regular weapons and armor in a single slash. Guts has wielded it to such effect, that the vast amount of blood of Apostles and demons, even blood from a member of the God Hand, have given the Dragonslayer the ability to have great effect on astral beings. Guts has also learned to use it defensively. When held in front of him, it's broad enough to act as a shield from arrows and bolts, even diverting lightning into the ground by using it as a lightning rod. Guts also uses it to cushion his impact by laying the sword level with his body and letting it absorb the impact first. By using the Dragonslayer, he is able to leave cracks on Zodd's Kushan greatsword. However, he lacked the force to damage the Apostle spawn Mozgus' armored scales. Combined with the Berserker Armor, this weapon turns into a tool of immense power by releasing the subconscious limiters on Guts' strength. Guts was able to shatter Grunbeld's shield and war hammer after donning the armor for the first time. Grunbeld commented that he was able to repel cannonballs with the shield. Guts was even able to crack his apostle's form's skin, which was said to be harder than steel. **'Previous Blades:' Before Guts wielded the Dragonslayer, he previously wielded several, nameless swords that were ordinarily too big and unfitting for a normal human being. However, Guts' experience with oversized blades allowed him to culminate the strength that would help him wield the Dragonslayer. One particular greatsword is seen with him the most often during the Golden Age arc. This nameless weapon, following the trend with Guts' choice of blade, was three times bigger and three times heavier than a standard greatsword, but he still wielded it in a similar proficiency of the Dragonslayer and the other blades before it. *'Cannon Arm:' The cannon in Guts' mechanical arm is one of Godo's inventions. It is given to him alongside other tools to help Guts on his quest for revenge. Guts operates the cannon by loading powder into the barrel and ramming the cannonball into the barrel with a special ramrod. Guts then pulls a rope/cord that pulls his mechanical arm's hand above the barrel which then leads to the powder igniting and then firing. Guts makes use of this cord in situations where he cannot let go of the Dragonslayer or he can't use his right hand by pulling the cord with his teeth and firing the cannon that way. Guts' cannon arm is shown to be powerful enough to blast through apostles or at the very least deal severe damage. Quite often he manages to fool his enemies into thinking he's out of weapons or too badly injured to continue fighting, though quite literally he still has this potent weapon up his sleeve. He can also attack enemies from opposite directions or do a sword-cannon combo by reverse gripping the Dragonslayer then fire his cannon (with his sword holding hand) and use the recoil to power up his cleave either forward or spinning motion. One of the few drawbacks to this powerful weapon is that the recoil produced by its firing hurts Guts' shoulder. Guts complained of this problem the first time he used it by saying that there was too much gunpowder, although he has not made any mention of this problem since then, so it can be assumed that he fixed the problem with the gunpowder. Guts is also hampered by the fact that he can only carry a limited amount of cannon balls at one time. The cannon must also be reloaded after each firing, which in the heat of battle, is almost impossible. *'Repeater Crossbow:' The Repeater Crossbow is another one of Godo's inventions. Guts receives this weapon before he sets out on his quest of revenge as the Black Swordsman. Guts uses the crossbow by attaching it to his mechanical arm and filling its magazine full of bolts like a modern day machine gun. Guts then aims down the sight and turns a crank on the weapon with his right hand to let fly a volley of bolts. Guts uses it extensively up until the point in the story where he acquires the Berserker Armor, which ends up to where Guts almost never has to use it. Rickert also has a version of this which he used to protect the carriage when it was being assaulted by harpies. *'Throwing Knives:' A weapon first used by Judeau, Guts uses them in his memory, primarily using their stealth advantages. Their greatest use depended on accuracy and vital points being hit, and they are of minimal effect against Apostles, but against smaller targets can be quite lethal. Guts appears to have very great aim and skill using them, landing two knives straight into a pair of soldiers' foreheads in his first scene using them. *'Miniature Bomb:' These small mine-shaped bombs are a later addition to Guts' arsenal. Guts first uses this potent weapon to slow down the goat demon during the Conviction arc in order to then cleave its head off. These bombs are very powerful for their size, but within a very small, contained radius, and usually do not have the power to kill their intended targets unless struck in a vital area. These bombs are usually used to slow down or distract a larger enemy in order to counter with a deadly swing from the Dragonslayer. A slight problem with the bombs is that if the powder inside the bombs gets wet, the explosive power is diminished greatly as noted by Isidro when he injured the Kushan wizard who was surrounded by water. Guts has given these bombs to Isidro for the foreseeable future. *'Berserker Armor:' Gifted to Guts by Flora, the Berserker Armor acts as his trump card against powerful enemies. When used, it completely numbs his senses to pain, and enhances his every movement. Guts is able to do multiple somersaults even while wielding both the heavy armor and the Dragonslayer simultaneously. The armor itself unlocks the user's muscles, allowing them to use their full strength, at the risk of permanent damage to both their body and mind. Guts is either under the influence of his inner beast or kept sane by Schierke, as hinted by Daiba that there's a power difference when he loses his rage state. With the help of the Berserker Armor, Guts is able to crack Grunbeld's diamond-like exterior, and make quick work of multiple enemies like the Makara. The cons of this armor greatly outweigh the pros, however, as without a sense of pain, Guts is unable to recognize when his body is in mortal danger and will soon fail. When a debilitating injury, such as a broken leg, is received, the armor forcibly seals it by extending metal spikes into the area, keeping it in one piece long enough to continue the fight, although afterward this does more harm than good. In short, Guts while wearing this armor is able to fight at his full superhuman capabilities, but is all the more vulnerable. Trivia *Guts carries the Behelit that used to be owned by the Count. *Though much of Guts' survival is due to his determination and willpower, much of his life has also been littered with instances where his survival was largely coincidental, and as noted by Griffith in their first meeting, borderline miraculous. Such instances include, but are not limited to: **His survival as a decoy in one of Gambino's mercenary operations, when the taller adults who fought with him were killed by arrows. **His fall from the cliff after his escape from said mercenaries, in which none of the mercenaries expected him to survive. He subsequently loses the will to live and gives in to the wolves attacking him, but his body reacts and he ends up defending himself from the wolves anyway. **Following his duel with the son of a noble, the flower he was holding onto suddenly slips from his clothes, causing the archer behind him to miss the shot and hit the noble's son instead. **His duel with Bazuso, with his survival dependent on the fact that Bazuso's ax cracked. **During an unspecified time between his meeting Griffith and the Hawks and reappearing as the Raiders Captain, he battled many soldiers and managed to be the sole survivor, leading Griffith to marvel at his sheer luck. *His Armor Set from the Golden Age arc is available in the 2012 video game Dragon's Dogma, as well as his former sword. *In the popular web series "Death Battle" (which is hosted on Screwattack), where characters from various cultural series are pitted against one another, Guts was pitted against Nightmare from the series. References Site Navigation de:Guts es:Guts cs:Guts Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Guts' Travelling Party Category:Band of the Hawk Category:Mercenaries Category:Swordsmen Category:Amputees Category:Nobles Category:Living Characters Category:Branded Characters Category:Black Swordsman Characters Category:Golden Age Characters Category:Conviction Characters Category:Falcon of the Millennium Empire Characters Category:Fantasia Characters